Se ha terminado,No es asi?
by bubbafox
Summary: Amor o obsesion, Lujuria o pasión? Deseo o capricho , cosas que pasaron, pasan o pasaran, descubrelo en esta historia de amor vs el odio...Con algo de comedia estúpida...(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! soy BubbaFox! Espero que les guste esta serie, la verdad me sentía confundida si hacerla o no, pero me di cuenta que escribir es muy importante (Recordando la escuela en 3..2..1..) XD, bueno tan solo no quería hacer relleno con la presentación, si quieren pueden usar las versiones de los personajes de"I want to be the diva" que asi se encuentra su blog en tumblr pero mucha gente l conoce como "cristalwitches" ( que es mas corto, es por eso), pero bueno, es motivo de alegría, pero no es hora de gritar victoria, me necesito esforzar mucho si quiero que esta historia se tan famosa como las demás de esta misma categoría que se encuentran en español como "Compañeras De Cuarto" "Tan Cerca y tan Lejos" y "Bird Set Free" Bueno, SU no es mio, peridot narrara y después lapis y asi sucesivamente , Asi que...COMENZEMOS!_**

 **Capitulo 1, El comienzo** Ahí estaba yo, Como siempre jugando videojuegos, Halo 5 Guardians, Tragando y tragando pizza todos los putos días de mi asquerosa vida...Pero eso no importa, amenos que tengas la libertad de trabajar en tu casa jugando videojuegos! -Grite sin que me importara que me escucharan los vecinos de arriba y abajo, de repente se escucho afuera un jarrón que se impacto contra el suelo, cerca de la puerta del departamento de al frente, que tan solo eran unos 10 pasos, "Ya llego?!"pensé, me asome tan solo un poco para fijarme quien era, asi es, una chica de piel totalmente clara, cabello teñido azul marino corto, casi como el mar mas poderoso existente en este miserable universo, el cuerpo delgado, como si fuera la diosa de las estrellas y el mar, buenas curvas muy bien definidas, una camisa sin mangas, y unos shorts muy MUY cortos, pensé , llegue a la conclusión...Que ni me importaba, y tan solo cerre la puerta antes que esa fulana observara que le estoy viendo el trasero y me demandara por acoso sexual gay, continue jugando y se escucho que alguien toco mi puerta, habri algo molesta y era ella...

"Te puedo ayudar en algo"-dije mientras tenia una cara de enojo y le agregue una sonrisa largamente falsa.

-Ella parecia no tener ninguna cara de enojo y/o sorpresa, bueno tan solo levanto los ojos y me miro detalladamente por un segundo (que terminaron siendo como 5 la verdad) y con esa jodida mirada de emo con resignacion hacia todo lo que esta vivo...

"Me preguntaba si tenias alguna lata de salsa de tomate, la tienda de al frente esta cerrada y llevo esperando casi 2 horas a que abran" -pregunto, "por cierto, soy tu nueva vecina y me llamo lapis lazuli, espero que nos llevemos muy bien"-me extendió la mano para saludarla, y yo pues, JA! mis modales debía usarlos.

Me presente y la invite a pasar, a pesar que mi departamento era un total desorden, pero no se veía mal... ella accedió mientras yo buscaba en la cocina esa estúpida lata...-Es buena idea ayudar a mi querida vecina, a pesar que posiblemente también me odie y tenga esa estúpida cara de emo en ese hermoso deleite , pero ese TRASERO y esas PECHUGAS! cualquier lesbiana haría lo que fuera por ese manjar...-pensé.. Guala! la encontré lazuli!

Me acerque a ella y le extendi la lata, ella la tomo y cuando se dirigía a la puerta para salir, extrañamente se detuvo y me miro algo Coqueta y me dijo: "Gracias" y me guiño el ojo, finalmente salio y me quede en shock con la ecena, pero no fue para tanto, supongo...

 **Lamento que haya sido TAN pero TAN corto...es que tuve que salir y no me quedo nada mas que dejarla hasta aquí, pero me esforze mucho... ENCERIO!Mañana subiré uno mas largo porque esto es una verguensa... pero déjenme sus reviews y díganme que es lo que quieren que pase para el próximo capitulo en "Se ha terminado, No es asi?" por cierto, el nombre viene por que vendrá un cap futuro en el que pase algo ... que para ustedes es un misterio, pero la idea ya esta selecionada, digamos que esta historia es como la fusión de los dibujos de Dement09 (otro gran usuario de Tumblr) y i want to be the diva, mientras la historia de Compañeras de cuarto, Bird set free y Tan cerca y tan lejos, bueno..Nos vemos a la próxima (osea mañana vuelvo a publicar) bay! :,D**


	2. Chapter 2

Baya desastre que hice...-Murmuraba mientras me ponia ambas manos en la cara-QUE HE HECHO?!-grite sin acordarme que eran las 4:06 am (mala hora para hacer berrinches por cierto...) -TAN SOLO TRATE DE NO CAUSAR UNA MALA IMPRESION!, Si sigo asi me conoceran como la puta lesbiana de los departamentos-Tan solo despues de hacer rabietas cerre los ojos esperando a dormirme y mañana ir a trabajar...

8:20 am, 10 minutos para ir a trabajar.

Mierda...me quede dormida de mas..-Dije mientras me levantaba de un salto de la cama y buscaba en el armario mi uniforme...-No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro!...HE!...me acorde que lo deje en la tintoreria...

-Rapidamente sali por las llaves y me dirije a la tintoreria para recojer mi uniforme,ahi estaba yo corriendo a la parte principal para pedirlo, la chica me lo dio y me dio mi ticket y sali corriendo al auto con la prisa de que tenia para irme a trabajar,tan solo pensando en que tipo de regaño me dara mi nuevo jefe en MI PRIMER DIA!, apurada me baje del auto y me meti a mi departamento a cambiarme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba lista,viaje hacia la cafeteria y en la entrada ahi estaba...mi compañera de trabajo una gran chica alta de piel oscura que parecia tener el color de cabello tipo arcoiris, espero que a mi no me regañen por tenerlo azul...-oiga usted!-dijo un hombre de mediana edad que me miraba muy enojado y se dirijia hacia mi con una mueca en la cara.- Llegas tarde! y en donde estabas?! Te e estado esperando Durante 20 minutos!-Tan solo los clientes volteaban a ver sorprendidos...al parecer este viejo loco es mi jefe pero...y el otro?, se supone que tendria que a ver 2 en esta cafeteria...iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por el otro pero una voz familiar sono...-Oye...no seas tan duro, es su primer dia de trabajo, imaginate como eran los mios...bueno siguen siendo la mayoria...-Dijo un hombre que parecia ser de la misma edad de Andy (el tipo loco que me grito) simplemente que este no se porque pero...tenia el pelo algo rosa y se ve un poco mas joven...bueno al menos este conserva su cabello...en ese preciso momento gritaron 2 chicos que al parecer estaban en la cocina quejandose...al parecer tambien seran mis compañeros...-Hola mi nombre el Benson y tambien sere tu jefe...No se si me has visto antes pero...trabajaba en el parque de alfrente...junto con estos dos flojos...-apunto benson (BENDITO SEA ESTE HOMBRE) hacia los dos chicos que se acercaron hacia mi para saludarme- Hola soy mordecai, lindo gusto de cabello por cierto..-Si haci es...ambos peliazules...coinsidencia?- Y yo soy rigby el mejor amigo de este papanatas-dijo el chico de baja estatura apuntando hacia su lado derecho en el que se encontraba el chico peliazul, y este tan solo recibio un puñetaso en el brazo...algo con lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa y una gran sonrisa marcada en mi rostro.-Oigan ustedes dos parde flojos, mas vale que se pongan a trabajar... O LOS DESPIDO! , Sip, este sera Un Show Mas en mi vida...

Lamento hacer este capitulo tan corto pero un show mas lo llevo viendo desde hace mucho tiempo y al darme la noticia de que papaleta Muere...baya que me rompio el corazon...asi que estuve haciendo este capitulo con la finalidad de que ellos sigan vivos en mi imaginacion y en estas palabras que estan leyendo...Si ya se que me tarde con la segunda parte pero no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener el tiempo libre...haci que aproveche antes de irme a dormir xD, bueno Bay Bay!

Y un minuto de silencio por nuestro heroe quenos salvo de Craneo-Malvado y rescato a todo el universo.


	3. Chapter 3

E estado pensando últimamente y me di cuenta de algo..Moriré virgen! Como puede ser esto posible? YO la linda y adorable peridot! no e tuvido novia desde que me declare gay en la preparatoria, el puto profe que se creeia cholo y se estaba propasando con migo! COMO NO ME IBA A ENOJAR Y DECIRLE LO QUE REALMENTE SOY!-En ese momento cuando me maldecía me di cuenta que deje la puerta abierta y una gran familia estúpida se quedo ahí parada mientras que escuchaban mis horrorosos problemas...-QUE?!-Ese espantoso grito que di como si estuviera metendome "helio" hiso que los mocosos gritaran espantados mientras que la puta abuela trataba de huir de la escena, tan solo el hombre cerro la puerta antes de que su mujer en shock tirara al estúpido bebe retrasado que tenia en las manos.

Si, un ESTÚPIDO bebe es, como sea, no necesi-En ese momento no pude reaccionar, me quede a la mitad de la puerta para salir de mi departamento cuando no me la podía creer, era como ver un rió de dulce néctar embriagador resbalando de las curvas de la peliazul que vive al frente de mi, así es nena, se veía demasiado sexy sudada.

-T-te puedo ayudar en algo?-Mi vecina lo dijo con un poco de seriedad en la voz, pero realmente estaba confundida y algo nerviosa con el hecho de que me le quede viendo como retrasada mental.

-S-s-No! y-yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que tu te veías un poco cansada y no se..yo, como me di cuenta que eres nueva así que...Tal vez quieras salir y no se, conocer la ciudad y eso..

-Me encantaría! cuando?-pregunto emocionada ya que tal vez lo idiotas de esta ciudad no se dan cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo.

-C-cuando estés libre, no importa cuando, inclusive mañana si quieres.-pregunte un poco ruborizada y con la voz algo hecha mierda por los gritos.

-Claro! bueno, nos vemos mañana, a las 5:30 pm, ok?-pregunto la peliazul mientras que se metía a su departamento.

-Si adiós- dije mientras yo salia del mio.

Baya, eso SI que fue horriblemente difícil.

-PERIDOT!- no necesitaba saber quien era, pero ya que, es perla, su cantareo de ave se escucha en los vientos.

-Que no vez que estoy ocupada?!-grite sin que me importara que se enojara mas.

-CLARO! HABLANDO CON LA BRUJA!-grito sabiendo que posiblemente mi vecina la estuviera escuchando.

-Que bruja? Estas celos-

-CUIDADO!-

-QU- no pude terminar de hablar cuando en ese momento sentía una sensación punzante en mi espalda, como si esa persona o cosa tratara de partirme en tres encajando mas al fondo los cuchillos que tenia, Sentía como la sangre escurría por mi espalda hasta caer en el piso dejando grandes charcos del liquido rojizo, al momento de ir cayendo de rodillas no podía escuchar nada simplemente escuchaba a alguien gritar mientras perla le partía la madre a palabras..bueno...no eran "palabras" que digamos..eran como..rugidos,pero lo único que podía ver era lazuli jalandome de los hombros mientras que perla hacia el intento de atemorizar a lo que me ataco, mientras que dejaba el piso embarrado de sangre haciendo una gran mancha hasta estar dentro del departamento de mi vecina, vi como perla se metía también y cerraba la puerta con seguro y lazuli por su parte colocaba sillones para impedir el paso en la puerta, de ahí, ya no podía escuchar y ver nada, tan solo podia sentir que alguien estaba disparando y de ahí desmaye sangrando.

 ** _Tranquilos, nadie muere (eso creo) pero quiero disculparme por haber tardado TANTO pero..la escuela chavos xD, Y quisiera agradecerle a Cintriux y a_** **_rosswoods666 por los consejos_** ** _. BAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERIDOT:**

 **EDAD:** 17

 **FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** 25/12/2000

 **NACIONALIDAD:** Mexicana

 **APELLIDO:** Black

 **ORIENTACIÓN** **SEXUAL:** Pansexual

 _ **CURIOSIDADES:**_

 _ **1- Fue "casi" arrestada después de que una joven de 19 años de edad la acusara de estarla acosando sexualmente, desde ese día no a querido acercarse le mucho a las chicas entre 16 y 20 años, esto ocurrió cuando tenia 13. (la época de la enfermedad de la estupidez)**_

 _ **2-Cuando hiba en la preparatoria unos de los profesores le coqueteaba mucho, un día rebento y grito declarándose parte de LGBT, de ahi salio de la escuela ya que sus amigos le dejaron de hablar y la molestaban, excepto Garnet, Amatista y Perla.**_

 _ **3-A pesar de tener tan solo 17 años, sus padres por motivos de trabajo le compraron un departamento y a vivido ahí durante 4 años.**_

 _ **4-Aunque tenga un departamento pagado tiene que comer también, así que vende por Internet pequeños drones que le a conseguido tanto dinero como para comprar un auto decente.**_

 _ **5-Siempre a sido fanática de la mitología, tanto que inclusive quisiera conocer vampiros reales, pero esto le a conseguido un gran miedo a las "brujas".**_

 _ **6-Tiene pene, pero nunca se ha hecho una "paja" .**_

 _ **7-En la preparatoria tenia a jasper como guardaespaldas, una de las razones por la que dejo la preparatoria ya que cobraba demasiado caro.**_

 _ **8-Era de gatos, ahora es de perros.**_

 _ **9-Le gusta mucho los videojuegos, se le consideraría "friki"**_

 _ **10-Tiene un GRAN problema con el acné.**_

 _ **11-Todo el tiempo esta viendo NSFW de camping pining hearts, para ahogar sus penas de ser la reina almohada.**_

 _ **ESTE SOLO ES DE PERIDOT, MIENTRAS VAYAN AVANZANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS EN LA HISTORIA SUBIRÉ MAS DE LOS OTROS PERSONAJES, ADIÓS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

-D-donde...estoy?...- Me pregunte mientras veía el cuarto en el que estaba, al parecer era negro con azul ( un poco Emo por cierto), trataba de moverme pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenia camisa, estaba desnuda, pero sentía un horroroso dolor en mi espalda, apenas podía recordar lo que me paso ayer, sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas, como si hubiera estado en una borrachera, por suerte estaba tapada cuando vi a alguien entrar.

-Espero que te sientas mejor...- Dijo lazuli entrando con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Q-que fue lo que paso ayer?, ¿que fue lo que me ataco?, ¿DONDE ESTA PERL- Ella simplemente me callo poniendo la yema de su dedo en mis labios.

-Espero que te guste, es chocolate- Dijo mientras me extendía la taza y se sentaba a mi lado.

Yo como si tuviera 6 años de edad le di a la taza un gran trago, algo que me ENCANTO, al saborear el dulce sabor sentía como si mi madre me acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo enferma disfrutaba del delicioso liquido, En ese momento sentí que mi mano era acariciada lentamente por un dedo de lapis, algo que me incomodo porque que yo sepa ella debe de tener como 23 o algo así y yo sigo siendo menor de edad, tan solo levante la mirada y me di cuenta que ella me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila pero..OYE?! NOS ACABAMOS DE CONOCER Y YA TE PONES CON MIGO DE RESBALADA!, se que e dicho cosas pervertidas en mi mente sobre ella pero por lo menos no lo muestro, en ese momento era MAS perfecto, un niño de 10 a 12 años entro. ( **BubbaFox** **: Ya saben la típica historia que llega un niño saludando muy caballeroso y bla bla bla..steven..)**

-H-hola!, no se si me recuerdes, nos vimos en la arcade en divertilandia, fue el dia que venciste a todos los que se atrevieron a luchar contigo en la maquina de "Guerreros samurai", vaya que me diste una tunda- El chico sonrío mientras dejaba mi ropa en uno de los buros cerca de la cama.

Le pregunte al chico que fue lo que había pasado anoche, que el con lo que respondió fue que estaba en el departamento de Lapis cuidando a Jaspurry, al ex gato de la ex de Lapis, Todo estaba tranquilo pero de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar sollozos de alguien y se había espantado, le iba a llamar a Lapis pero vio que estaba ya en la puerta hablando con alguien, cuando ella entro pasaron tan solo 2 minutos y se empezaron a escuchar gritos y parecía que también había un perro con las cuerdas demasiado gruesas para gruñir de esa manera, le dijo a Lapis y esta de inmediato salio a ver que pasaba, tan solo el pequeño me dijo que se había ido con el gato al cuarto de Lapis ya que era el lugar mas lejos de la entrada y podía escuchar 2 disparos, cuando escucho que estaba hablando Lapis con alguien este se asomo y vio a perla cerrar la puerta y Lapis empezó a mover los sillones de un lugar a otro como si estuviese jugando, pero cuando entro completamente a la sala se percato que yo estaba tirada en el suelo con la espalda gravemente herida, pero yo me seguía preguntando que fue lo que me hicieron después de eso, me mandaron al hospital?, ¿Me curaron ellas mismas?, ¿O QUIEN ME QUITO LA ROPA?!, En ese momento no pude evitar soltar esa pregunta.

-Bueno, la verdad yo estaba limpiando la sangre y buscando cosas para curarte, perla una chica que conozco que TU también conoces se había ido para avisarle a Garnet que supongo también conoces, mientras Lapis me dijo que me fuera del cuarto mientras ella te quitaba la ro...pa...- En ese momento Lapis lo callo poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su rizado cabello, por lo que este entendió y callo.

 **Bueno, solo queria demostrar que aun sigo viva y no muero xD, pero bueno, queria simplemente preguntarle a uno de mis autores favoritos que es Rosswoods666...¿Cuando actualizaras "Tan Cerca Y Tan Lejos"** **?!, llevo esperando ese capitulo con ansias... :,( y gracias por el apoyo y los consejos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. :) (PDT: La proxima narradora sera lapis ya que hoy queria dejar algunas cosas en claro a travez de la mentalidad de peridot, que por cierto, cada vez que peridot narra como que ella es muy...boca suelta, cada personaje tiene su propia manera que narrar las cosas.) BAY!**


	6. ERROR 53

La pantalla se torno oscura, las ventanas, el reloj marcaba las 0:00, mi teléfono no funcionaba, algo iba mal.

 _ **-Hola?.. -**_ _Dije al ver que que mi departamento estaba callado, ni el gato aparecía, sentí como el frió del lugar invadía mi cuerpo, trataba de encender las luces pero...nada._

Yo estaba acostada en mi sofá cuando todo esto se empezó a poner extraño, sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tanto que termine cayéndome arriba del cable que conectaba con mi televisión, esta seguía prendida, y con esa horrible estática, creí que seria todo un sueño, pero se sentía tan real, jale de la perilla de la puerta para solo encontrarme con la calle...Como?, estaba en mi departamento y como seria posible salir de unos pasos tan cortos?, trate de averiguarlo pero al darme la vuelta ya no había nada, los locales estaban callados, los perros y todo.

 _ **-Hola? alguien me escucha?!-**_ Dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma por la temperatura tan alta.

Nada, no se podía escuchar ni ver, las calles estaban solas, el cielo completamente negro como es espacio pero sin ninguna estrella, al llegar a un especie de parque vi con claridad cada una de mis amistades, no se veían bien, tenían una sonrisa extremadamente forzosa, todos con los ojos completamente borrosos, se escuchaban susurros, como si estuvieran dentro de ellas, gritando sin voz ayuda, trate de acercarme pero había un sonido agudo que sonaba fuerte cada vez que me acercaba.

 _ **-Perdón!, no puedo ayudarles!, algo no me deja!-**_ Dije gritando para que todos escucharan, pero los susurros se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

No lo pensé ni una vez y me acerque a tratar de mover a benson, mala idea, el sonido se hizo tan fuerte que no paraba de sangrar mi oído derecho, me aleje lo mas rápido posible, pero por las ondas del ruido hizo que mi nariz hiciera lo mismo, me sentía mal, no por el hecho de no poder ayudarlos, sino que estaba perdiendo ya mas de un litro de sangre, hace tiempo leí que si perdías mas de 1 litro entrarías en shock, y tan solo bastan unos minutos para morir, la confusión, sentía que el frió congelaba mi sangre, algo doloroso ya que mientras brotaba cortaba mi piel con el hielo, en ese momento no pude moverme mas, mis rodillas me fallaron y cai, mi impacto contra el suelo fue muy fuerte, me termine abriendo un poco la cabeza ya que había cristales rotos en el suelo, mientras me retorsia en el suelo sentía como las personas con las que había compartido un momento agradable me susurraban "Levantate", "Calma", "tratamos de ayudarte", mientras que las personas con las que me había llevado mal durante la gran parte del tiempo me gritaban "zorra, puta, pendeja, idiota, juguete, inútil, tarada, mocosa, llorona, Tonta", esa ultima golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza, no por el tipo de palabra, sino que fue quien la dijo, mientras me arrastraba di la vuelta para ver quien era, no nadie mas que peridot, aquella chica rubia que había conocido hace unos meses se acercaba hacia mi, no como los otros como estatuas arrastrándose por el frió suelo negro, sino caminando normal pero este me dejo fría del miedo, tenia una sonrisa extremadamente larga, los ojos abiertos pero borrosos, se acercaba a mi, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño pero fuerte grito cuando me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me jalo a una puerta, en eso solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, me resulto que cuando los abrí vi un espejo, un gran espejo y al verlo pude notar que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro y largo tipo boda, me quede sorprendida viéndome, tenia el cabello como antes, negro, el cabello lo tenia rizado, con pequeños fragmentos de gema puntiagudos en algunas partes del vestido, estaba segura que eran Lapis lazuli, también tenia guantes negros tipo transparentes, era hermoso estar así, pero algo me interrumpió en ese momento, me di cuenta que alguien entro a la habitación en la que yo estaba, era Peridot, del miedo solo pude quedarme parada, viendo como se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba con la espalda, sus brazos recorrían mi cintura mientras sus labios quedaban muy pegados con mi cuello, ella llevaba un traje tipo pingüino, era verde esmeralda, se veía hermosa, pero ella me empezó a besar el cuello, ya sabia sus intenciones.

 _ **-Q-que haces?!-** le dije tratando de zafarme pero ella me tiro a la cama que estaba cerca._

 ** _-Dándote El castigo por tus crímenes -_** _Dijo antes de que se tirara arriba de mi y me levantara el vestido._

En ese momento estaba confundida, sabia que significaba "entrenar", pero porque?!, estaba segura que esto tendría que ser un sueño, mas bien...pesadilla, empezó a morderme la entre pierna, era un dolor horrible, la segunda parte mas delicada de mi cuerpo era esa, y de lejos se veía que tenia colmillos, pero claramente no es un vampiro ** _,_** En ese momento sentí un liquido tibio recorriendo mi pierna, no tenia que fijarme para saber que era sangre, pero me di cuenta que había una pluma en el buro de lado, no lo pensé ni dos veces y se lo trate de encajar a peridot, pero esta ya sabia que lo haría, tan solo pude ver como sacaba una pequeña navaja, mientras ella rompía el vestido, estuve pensando en poder darle una patada en la cara, ya que ella había arrojado el cuchillo lejos de mi alcance, al ver que se había asomado a mi cara le di la patada, ella se cayo al otro lado de la cama mientras yo trataba de levantarme, pero me di cuenta que mágicamente mis pies estaban amarrados en las esquinas de las camas, ni siquiera supe como llegue ahí, estaba acostada como se debía en vez de lado cuando peridot me tiro, estaba tan confundida, pero me percate de algo, peridot estaba parada frente a mi, su cara se veía espantosa, pues claro idiota, le hiciste una rajada en la cara hasta en el pecho y encima la patada, al ver como se lanzo a mi, solo pude cerrar los ojos lo mas fuerte posible...

* * *

ERROR 53 Desperté

{+}{

-{}+

-{}+

-{}+

-{}+

-{}+

corrí al baño a vomitar, mis pies estaban débiles, fue de una manera tan violenta y desagradable, no pude evitar romper el llanto mientras corria.


End file.
